


Collect the Moments One By One

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:   "Jetzt flipp nicht aus", sagt Blaine leise, und streichelt sanft über Kurts Wange, bevor er errötet und die Hand sinken lässt. "Ich meinte nur – es tut mir leid, dass ich es einfach so gesagt habe. Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel – im Lima Bean. Nicht gerade der Inbegriff von Romantik."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collect the Moments One By One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227241) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> Diese Geschichte beginnt, wo die letzte Folge der 2. Staffel aufgehört hat. Nach Blaines unerwartetem 'Ich Liebe Dich' im Lima Bean. Sie nimmt Bezug auf die angekündigten Sommeraktivitäten der Jungs. Das Musical 'Pip Pip Hooray', das Kurt zu Ehren Pippa Middletons schreiben will, und das Vorsingen für die Sommershow im Six-Flags-Freizeitpark, für das Blaine sich gerade Noten besorgt hat.
> 
> Der Titel ist aus dem Lied "Mushaboom" von Feist

 

 

 

"Ich wollte es sagen wie, wie – du weißt schon – " sagt Blaine, als sie später am Nachmittag auf Kurts Bett zusammen die Notenblätter durchgehen.

"Hmmmm?" fragt Kurt, und hört gar nicht richtig hin. Er fragt sich gerade, wo die Grenze verläuft zwischen 'Inspiration' und 'Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums', denn er ist sich fast sicher, dass die große Schlussnummer, die er im Geiste für das Ende des 1. Aktes für _'Pip Pip Hooray'_ geschrieben hat, eine Eins-zu-Eins-Kopie von _'Thank Heaven For Little Girls'_ ist. Allerdings hat er keinen Schimmer, wieso dieses Lied auch eine von Blaines Optionen für sein Vorsingen ist.

"Worum geht es nochmal in dieser Show?" fragt er vorsichtig. Er war etwas abgelenkt gewesen, als Blaine vorhin davon gesprochen hatte. Nicht, dass er sich die Schuld daran geben müsste – denn man kann dem anderen nicht _'Ich liebe dich'_ um die Ohren hauen, während der gerade an seinem Non-Fat-Mocca nippt – aber dennoch.

"Kurt", sagt Blaine, nimmt ihm das Notenblatt aus der Hand und zieht ihn zu sich her, bis er neben Blaine sitzt, mit dem Rücken an die Kissen gelehnt. "Es tut mir leid."

"Was?" fragt Kurt nervös, denn – oh Gott. Blaine hat es überhaupt nicht so gemeint und jetzt bereut er es und er wird mit Kurt hier und jetzt auf seinem eigenen Bett Schluss machen und den Rest des Sommers mit einem der Ensemble-Mitglieder von ['To Catch A Predator: Die Musik-Revue'](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/To_Catch_a_Predator)  herumknutschen (wenn er die Liedauswahl für sein Vorsingen richtig deutet). Obwohl Blaine einen guten [Chris Hansen](https://www.google.de/search?q=chris+hansen&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b&gfe_rd=cr&ei=6R5pWIeoLrGo8wfH2pXABQ)  abgeben würde, wenn er nur endlich lernte, Haargel für mehr Volumen zu nutzen, anstatt sich die Haare einfach nur an den Kopf zu klatschen.

"Jetzt flipp nicht aus", sagt Blaine leise, und streichelt sanft über Kurts Wange, bevor er errötet und die Hand sinken lässt. "Ich meinte nur – es tut mir leid, dass ich es einfach so gesagt habe. Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel – im Lima Bean. Nicht gerade der Inbegriff von Romantik."

"Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagt Kurt leise und er meint es auch so. Die Tatsache, dass Blaine es überhaupt gesagt hat, die Tatsache, dass Blaine so _fühlte_ , war mehr als jede romantische Geste, die Kurt sich je hätte erträumen können. Kurt ist nicht sicher, ob er es je wirklich fassen kann, dass er jetzt einen Freund hat. Dass er jetzt _Blaine_ hat.

"Ist es nicht", sagt Blaine und zieht ihn näher heran. Kurt will protestieren, als er hört, wie die Notenblätter unter ihm verknittern, aber Blaine winkt ab und zieht Kurt herunter, bis sie nebeneinander, und ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt auf Kurts Bauch liegen. "Ich hatte Pläne, weißt du", sagt er, als sie es sich bequem gemacht haben. "Große romantische Pläne."

"Also jetzt weiß ich, dass du lügst", sagt Kurt mit einem lievevollen Lächeln, damit Blaine weiß, dass er es im Spaß meint. "Wie wissen beide, dass du ein ausgesprochen schlechter Romantiker bist." Okay, größtenteils im Spaß.

"Ich weiß", seufzt Blaine, drückt Kurts Hand und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter. "Deshalb ja auch dieses 'mitten-im-Café-herausposaunt-Ding' anstatt ...... ich weiß nicht. Ein [Skywriter](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/pictures/100000/nahled/i-love-you-skywriting.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/view-image.php%3Fimage%3D90997%26picture%3Di-love-you-skywriting&h=439&w=615&tbnid=a2tXQIjB5sVTLM:&vet=1&tbnh=91&tbnw=128&docid=sp9RwU7zrOcASM&client=firefox-b&usg=__I_9Rt80wD2DAowdfygnGBQInfZk=&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwizwfDNpaHRAhXIJcAKHWOYCzYQ9QEIITAA). Feuerwerk. Ein Lied unter deinem Fenster, um drei Uhr in der Frühe."

Kurt zählt an den Fingern ab. "Schädlich für die Umwelt – du würdest dir wahrscheinlich die Augenbrauen absengen, und wer weiß, wie die Dinger dann wieder nachwachsen würden – und, so glücklich es _mich_ auch machen würde, ich glaube, mein Vater würde eine musikalische Liebeserklärung mitten in der Nacht nicht sonderlich wertschätzen."

"Ich hab' ja auch nicht gesagt, dass es _gute_ Ideen sind", murmelt Blaine und reibt die Nase an Kurts Hals, bevor er den Kopf nach hinten neigt, um Kurts Mundwinkel küssen zu können.

"Diese Idee war aber gar nicht so schlecht", sagt Kurt und dreht den Kopf zu Seite, damit er Blaine richtig küssen kann. Es ist schön und jetzt auf eine gewisse Art vertraut, wie es das vorher nicht gewesen war, als alles noch neu und aufregend und ein bisschen überwältigend für Kurt gewesen war. Sie haben es mittlerweile oft genug gemacht, dass es nicht mehr seltsam oder peinlich ist, sondern sich stattdessen nur angenehm und vertraut anfühlt. Sie wissen jetzt genau, wie ihre Körper zueinander passen, dass Blaine sich nach rechts und Kurt nach links lehnt und es ist eine Weile her, seit sie zuletzt Nasen oder Zähne aneinander geschlagen haben. Kurt weiß, dass es Blaine gefällt, wenn Kurt auf ihm liegt, dass er Küsse auf seinen Hals und Unterkiefer liebt, dass er es mag, _berührt_ zu werden. Es gefällt ihm, dass auch Blaine _ihn_ zu berühren weiß. Weiß, wo er am liebsten geküsst wird, und weiß, wenn er an dieser Stelle saugt, gleich unterhalb von Kurts Ohr, dass Kurt zittern und sich an ihn drängen wird, geradeso wie jetzt.

"Komm her", sagt Blaine und zieht Kurt am Arm, bis er auf ihm liegt und als Kurt auf ihn herablächelt, spreizt er die Beine ein wenig, damit Kurt bequem dazwischen passt. Er legt Kurt die Arme über den Rücken und seine Hände ruhen auf Kurts Kreuz.

"Ich liebe dein Bett", flüstert Blaine, sein Atem warm an Kurts Ohr, und Kurt verbirgt sein Lächeln an Blaines Schulter, bevor er den Kopf hebt.

"Weil gute Sachen in meinem Bett passieren?" fragt er und grinst ein wenig über die Anspielung.

"Weil _Du_ in deinem Bett passierst", sagt Blaine voller Ernst mit leiser Stimme und Kurt kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten – er beugt sich vor und küsst Blaine voller Leidenschaft und mit offenem Mund. Blaine krallt die Hände in Kurts Hemd und Kurt denkt nicht im Traum daran, ihm zu sagen, dass er aufhören soll, den Stoff zu zerknittern.

Bevor Kurt nach New York aufgebrochen war, hatten sie ganz ähnlich auf seinem Bett herumgemacht. Voller Verzweiflung, weil sie sich schon vermisst hatten, bevor er überhaupt weg war, hatten sie versucht, möglichst leise zu sein, damit Kurts Familie sie unten nicht hören sollte.

Aber trotzdem – das hier _ist_ anders. Denn Blaine _liebt_ ihn und Kurt hatte so lange geglaubt, dass er so etwas nicht erleben würde, bevor er seinen Schulabschluss hätte und dieser kleinen Stadt den Rücken kehren würde, dass er überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, bis Blaine aufgetaucht war und all seine Pläne auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Das macht aber nichts, denn Kurt hat jetzt neue Pläne – Pläne für's College und gemeinsame Wohnungen und eine Zukunft, und Kurt gestattet sich ein ganz klein wenig Hoffnung, dass das alles eines Tages tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden könnte.

Zugegeben – diese Zukunft scheint wirklich noch in weiter Ferne zu sein, während sie hier auf den Notenblättern herumknutschen und Blaine glücklich an Kurts Hals summt. Aber dennoch – ein Junge darf träumen.

"Du denkst ziemlich laut", sagt Blaine plötzlich und Kurt verdreht die Augen und neigt den Kopf, als Blaine ihm für einen Kuss entgegen kommt. "Über mich?"

"Über uns", sagt Kurt sofort und wird rot, aber Blaine scheint es gar nicht zu bemerken. Er legt die Arme um Kurts Schultern, zieht ihn näher und saugt an Kurts Unterlippe, bevor er sich von ihm löst und flüstert. "Ich könnte immer so weiter machen. Dich einfach nur küssen, genau hier." Er seufzt leise und küsst ihn wieder und wieder und Kurt würde am liebsten die Augen verdrehen, aber er ist ganz seiner Meinung.

"Ich liebe es auch, dich zu küssen", sagt Kurt und seine Stimme ist beschämend hoch und atemlos, während Blaine seinen Hals hinab Küsse verteilt. "Aber dann hält Blaine inne und Kurt will sich gerade beschweren (tief in seinem Unterleib bildet sich gerade erst diese Hitze, die bedeutet, dass ihre Knutscherei bald zu mehr führen könnte, wenn sie nicht aufhören), als Blaine sagt, "es tut mir trotzdem leid – wie ich es gesagt habe. Einfach so im Café damit herauszuplatzen. Aber du warst gerade so _DU_ selbst, Kurt, mit deiner Tirade über New York und deine Freunde – – "

"Ich halte keine Tiraden", schnauft Kurt verächtlich.

" – und es war das einzige, woran ich in dem Moment denken konnte. Ich wünschte ich hätte es mir aufgespart. Es dir in einem richtig bedeutenden Augenblick gesagt, damit du eine schöne romantische Geschichte zu erzählen hättest für – " Blaine unterbricht sich und Kurt sieht, wie seine Wangen sich rosa verfärben. _Oh._

"Für unsere Kinder?" fragt Kurt und versucht, leichthin einen Scherz zu machen, aber es kommt so zittrig und leise und – zur Hölle, im Ernst? Kurt will doch keine Kinder. Er gibt sein Geld lieber für sich selbst aus, vielen Dank auch. Aber dennoch, die Vorstellung, dass Blaine dasselbe denkt wie er – über sie, über ihre Zukunft – macht Kurt glücklich und verwirrt zugleich. Und dass Blaine immer noch hochrote Wangen hat, ist ebenfalls kein Schaden.

"Ach, sei still", sagt Blaine und lässt Kurts Schulter los, damit er die Hände über Kurts Seiten gleiten lassen und ihn einfach nur halten kann. "Ich bedauere nicht, dass ich es gesagt habe, aber ich wünschte, ich hätte es besser gemacht."

"Dann sag es einfach noch einmal", schlägt Kurt vor und streichelt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Wange. "Und zwar jetzt."

"Aber das ist nicht – "

"Doch, das ist es", sagt Kurt und küsst ihn schnell und sanft. "Genau hier und genau jetzt. Sag es noch einmal."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Blaine leise und schaut Kurt mit großen dunklen Augen an.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüstert Kurt zurück, beugt sich vor und küsst Blaine warm und leidenschaftlich und noch ein wenig verzweifelter als vorher, bis sie sich beide mit keuchendem Atem gerade so weit voneinander lösen, dass sie sich mit der Stirn berühren und atmen können, ohne sich weiter voneinander zu entfernen.

Kurt weiß, dass seine Haare verstrubbelt sind und das Hemd so verknittert, dass es ewig dauern wird, die Falten wieder rauszubügeln, und er ist ziemlich sicher, dass eines der Notenblätter an seinem Ellbogen klebt und er weiß, dass er verliebt ist. Er liebt und wird wiedergeliebt.

"Siehst du?" sagt er und grinst übers ganze Gesicht. "Perfekt."

 

 

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm von mittlerweile über 50 Hits für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) **und/oder einen Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
